Gallagher Girls Book 5!
by Allie Goode
Summary: Cammie runs away. A continuation of the last Gallagher Book. So, this is my first fanfic so PLEASE be easy on me! I'm not much of a writer so this is a way to keep my mind relaxed for a while:  Thanks! Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[A/N Okay! so this is my first EVER story!:) I tried my best, but I had one hour to do this! I thought off the top of my head and tried to make a good story! Definitely not a one-shot, since I have already written my next 2 chapters! But I'm a die-hard Zammie Fan! Just give me 2 reviews, and I'm uploading the next chapter:) I promise Zach will be in it! Love you guys, Allie!:)]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gallagher Girls series, then why ever would I even bother using this site? hello FANFICTION. ring a bell?**

I ran away. From home, from my friends. And from Zach. I knew I had to do it. It was the only way I could help the ones I loved most. Especially Zach. I missed his smirk, the loving warmth his green eyes showed. If only I could see him one last time to tell him not to worry and that…I loved him.

I walked around Town Square in New York City, where thousands of everyday tourists wandered. I was focused on the people that surrounded me. As my hands were growing numb from the cold, I quickly rubbed them together to make them work again. That one second was all it took. "Crap," I muttered when I noticed a man. Not only was it the best place for me to hide, it was the best place for CoC members to follow me. I ran around a block and sprinted across the street. Taking a napotine patch from my pocket, I positioned myself behind a parked car and as soon as the tail turned, looking around to where I went, I slapped it on his forehead. _Cammie you can do this,_ I thought to myself. I quickly picked up the pace and dashed farther away, in case there were any other operatives. I glanced around hoping there wasn't anyone else dangerous watching me.

_So far, so good._ And that's when I realized I didn't know where I was going. _Good thing I borrowed a bit of cash from Zach before I left._ That thought left me dangling._ Would he come after me, would he ever forgive me?_ I checked into a hotel, since I'd rather stay somewhere clean, even if it was only for one night.

"Hello, I'm Jamie Johnson. I'd like a room just for tonight," making up a cover as I went.

"Yes, we have one room left. Would you like to pay cash or check?" the hotel clerk asked.

"That's great. And uh, cash would be fine." I reached into the small purse I brought with me and pulled out 3 hundred dollar bills. Our fingers brushed as I gave him the money and I looked up at him.

"Here's your room card. Just slide it in the card machine on your door and it will open up. Have a nice night at the Hilton hotel." He smiled nervously at me and handed me the card.

"Thanks," I said, suspicious. I hurriedly turned around and went up the stairs hunting for my room. As I peered down at the clerk's desk, I saw him frantically picking up his phone and talking to someone. Being a spy, it was an instinct to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, she's here. Room 309," he whispered. I took one look and ran to my room. Making sure to lock it as I went, I changed and took a shower. _Will they ever leave me alone?_ At least everyone I cared about would be safe. That's when Zach came to my mind. I grabbed my phone off the table where I put it when I came in and looked at his number in my contacts list. _Should I call him and tell him where I was?_ My mind was made up. I had to not be selfish so I put my phone back on the table and plopped down on the couch. I manually turned on the TV, and watched the newest episode of Vampire Diaries. _So busy, and I finally get some time to myself, _I thought. When the show finished, I peeked at the clock and decided to go to bed. In the morning, it would be time to run. Again. I crawled into bed and thought about Zach once more. _He wouldn't forgive me for doing this to him, would he?_ Pathetically, I closed my eyes and drifted away.

I woke up with a start and grabbed my things, checking out of the hotel, desperate to get away. I fast walked and after a while slowed down. My chest heaved up and down from my heavy breathing and I waited, looking around. There was a boy, about my age, with green eyes and blonde hair. _Zach?_ I thought. But no, it couldn't have been him, for Zach had dark hair. I turned away from the boy and casually strolled down the sidewalk, still cautious. Since I was unprepared and didn't know the street well, I ended up walking into a dead end. It was then that someone grabbed my waist. I threw him over my shoulder and looked at his face. It was the same boy I had seen before, with blonde hair and green eyes. I knew there was something different about him!

**So I want to know how it was. Good? Bad? Not posting next chapter until at least 2 reviews are sent. I know that sounds harsh, but seriously, what's the point of continuing if no one reads this and I end up wasting precious hours of my life? LOL. jk. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and maybe my FANS can give me a bit of tips on what to write eventually;) Thanks you guys. If you've read this, then I LOVE YOU! ZAMMMMMIEEEE3**

**~Allie Goode**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! I appreciate the constructive criticism and the encouraging words:)**

**Spygirl01: Will do! Thanks for the advice:)**

**Carolina: Good idea, i'll do it on future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Uhh, you already know.**

"Gallagher Girl…" I him slightly groan. I immediately recognized and stared at the intruder looking at me from the ground.

"Zach." I breathed, my eyes wide. "Zach, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it always the same question? The same answer? To make sure you were safe." He smirked and got off the ground. I rolled my eyes and touched his cheek.

"I missed you…"

"Well you wouldn't have if we ran away _together,"_ he stated the obvious. I snuggled into him and asked him what was bugging me the most.

"How did you know where I was?"

He didn't answer but shoved his hands into his pockets. I know I missed seeing him and all, but when it comes to the truth, nothing can stop me from finding out. I decided to be the bigger person and strutted away.

"Cammie…" I noticed he called me by my actual name, not Gallagher Girl. He ran after me and put his arms on my shoulders. I pushed against his chest, and he dropped his arms.

"No, Zach. All I want is the truth," I whispered.

"You don't need to know. And that is final."

"Fine." I spat the word at him and turned my back, not knowing where I was going. As long as I was away from here. As I was slowly jogging, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Gallagher girl, would you calm down? All I did was…ask the clerk downstairs to call me if he saw a girl about your age, with brown hair and brown eyes," he looked down. _So that's who the clerk was talking to last night. Zach._ I slightly took a deep breath and buried my head in his shirt.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. All he did was hug me tight to him. I guess I was forgiven.

"So, your plan failed miserably, _Jamie Johnson_. Even Liz was able to track you down to this city." He tried to make conversation while mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled him towards me, hugging him.

"Wait does that mean…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Macey, Liz, and Bex, are coming here in the morning with Grant and Jonas to make sure you're alright," he told me.

"Oh, well at least we get the night together…" I winked and he smirked. "But I'll ditch you if you smirk again." I said as his smirk became a slight frown.

"I know you well enough to know it would kill you if I had to go out there to fend for myself," he clutched his heart dramatically.

"Okay, you're leaving," I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him away from my body. Instead of budging, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"No."

He smiled against my lips and before I knew it, he was on top of me. I kissed him, knowing I couldn't do anything else. As he broke off, he smirked.

"Way to distract me," I muttered, annoyed. It was still really dark outside and I needed to get some sleep.

"Hey, you look tired. Maybe I should put the beauty in your sleep?" he chuckled and I groaned. _How cocky could he possibly get?_

"Mhmm…" I said, not trusting my mouth. Tomorrow the rest of them would be here.

"I know a warehouse somewhere around here." He said pointing ahead of him.

"What? How?" I was confused. Why ever would he know where a warehouse in New York just happened to be?

"My mother used to keep me at different warehouses while she was on her…missions," he said so low that I wasn't sure that's what he said.

"Oh."

He then held my hand and hugged me to him, pulling me towards the big, empty warehouse. As we walked there, I noticed it was silent. Not knowing what to say, I squeezed his hand.

"Ladies first?" he gave me a cocky smile and opened the door, revealing what looked like a graveyard.

"Whatever." I couldn't stop but notice how dirty the place was. Especially compared to the hotel I had stayed in the night before.

"Zach." I grumbled. "I will NOT sleep somewhere that looks like it was a former cemetery!"

He smirked and gave me a hug. "No need to worry, Zach the Goode is here!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful punch. Shivering, I pulled the covers of an old blanket over us and snuggled closer to him. The last things I heard before dozing into a deep slumber was, "_It may not seem like it Gallagher girl but I love you." _

I peeked through my eyelashes in the morning to see Zach lying next to me. I sat up on my elbows and looked at his face. Pushing a strand of hair from his face, I sighed.

"You know, I _am _awake," Zach's ruffled voice said, grabbing my arm. I blushed, smiled at him and yanked my arm out of his grip. As I stared into his beautiful green eyes, I saw hurt in them. My smile lightly faltered.

"Hey, its okay," he reached out to pull me to him and I went willingly. "So much for a good morning."

His lips brushed against mine and I thought he was going to kiss me but I was wrong. He pulled back and I pouted.

"You're so cute when you do that," he put a strand of my hair behind my ear and smirked. "Well the crew should be here soon, so you'd better get up."

"No," I stubbornly replied, still pouting. He sighed. I stuck my head into my pillow not looking at him.

"You asked for it."

That was all I heard before I felt myself in the air over his shoulder. I glared at him.

"Put me down!"

He just ignored me and set me on the couch.

"I hate it when – " I was cut off by his lips against mine. I kissed him back, my hands tangling in his hair and him pulling me to himself. As we both stopped, a smile crept along his red, breathless face. Not a smirk, a smile.

"Well. I like the effect I have on you," he chuckled, and I blushed. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it knowing we were to get ready for the arrival of my friends. I put on black boots, a fur coat, faded jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. Macey would definitely not approve. As I walked out of the bathroom, Zach checked me out and winked. I pecked him on the cheek. We heard a knock on the door and opened it only to see by Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, and Jonas.

"Cammie!" Bex ran over to me and pulled me into her death grip. "Don't ever do that to us again!"

They all gave me a hug, and to Zach, a pinch on his cheeks. Well that was grant, actually.

"Hope my boy wasn't being naughty with Cammie!" he playfully punched Zach on the shoulder, as I blushed and Zach rolled his eyes. That's when I noticed Macey. She looked upset.

"What's wrong, Macey?" I asked, concerned. She took one look at my outfit, and pretended to barf.

"I think someone should kill me and call the fashion police before I go out in public with you," she grimaced. Zach glared at her. I sighed. Of course she would say that, it was Macey!

"Umm…Maybe we should go out to eat breakfast?" Bex suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sounds like a great idea," I quickly agreed, trying to get myself out of this awkwardness. "I'll be right back, though…"

I walked to the bathroom and changed into a plaid mini skirt. Ugh, today was a cold day and I was bound to be shivering. I hurriedly sprinted back down to the lobby, annoyed. Then, after all the trouble she caused, Macey smiled. I gave her a frown and turned to Zach.

"Do I look decent?" I asked.

"You look perfect," he winked and gestured for the rest of us to start walking. Since it was New York, there were tons of stores and people.

"I'm cold," I complained as a light breeze passed by.

"Well you have a lot of options. I could hug you, kiss you, give you my jacket, or kiss you. Which one will it be?" he babbled. I narrowed my eyes.

"The jacket will do."

He sighed and gave up trying to flirt for the moment, handing me his jacket.

"Hey Cam, do you know any operatives anywhere around here?" Grant quickly asked.

"Yeah, I took one down yesterday. He was following me and I slapped a napotine patch on him before scurrying away. Why?" Zach looked frustrated at what I had said, and looked down at the sidewalk.

"I think he might be following us."

**So because you guys made me so happy with more reviews than I expected from chapter 1, I'll cut some slack. Just 2 more for the next one as well:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but for those of you who gave me advice, I'll try making it better starting from Chapter 4. I already wrote these first 3:) Thanks! and once again...Love you, fans!**

**~Allie Goode**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: SO, I'm excited to write this and get so many fabulous reviews in a mere 2 days! What a shocker:) Because it's break, I'm gonna update a WHOLE LOT! Yay! So I kept my word - 2 reviews. I hope you guys really like this, it has not as much Zammie as the last chapter, but enough to make you happy! Sorry for the annoying author's note, so ANDELE!:D**

I nodded. "I see him."

_I thought he was as good as gone! Did he have any backup? _Knowing he wasn't afraid to face the seven of us spies in training, I answered my own question. _Yes, he had backup._

"Here!" Macey tossed each of us a comms unit opening a compartment inside the heel of her boots. We all caught them knowing it was time to split up. I quickly grabbed mine and shoved it into my earring while Zach stuck it inside his ear and did the same. He then gave me a desperate look and kissed me. _What the hell? Now was NOT the time!_ I quickly pushed against him and did what I did best. I became a chameleon.

"McMoney, I need a freaking costume. Hell, we all do. They'll for sure recognize us!" I panicked through the comms.

"God, Chameleon. Do you really think I'd forget?" I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "So everyone, meet me in the store on 5th street across from Hollister!" she hurriedly said. "And no Grant, I will not repeat what I just said."

_Gosh, did she have to make it that far away?_ I blended through the crowd and raced towards our meeting place.

We all met up even though we had left our separate ways. As I opened the door to the shop, a hand slid around my waist and I looked up_. _Sigh,_ it's just Zach,_ I thought in relief. He looked confused but still gave me his signature smirk. As soon as I spotted Macey, she grabbed my hands and I gave a pleading look to Zach, who was now behind me. He just smiled and waved. Annoyed, she pushed me into a fitting room, and threw over 10 jeans and shirts. I put them on quickly and decided I didn't have enough time, so I just bought the first pair that fit me. When I looked back to where Macey was waiting for me, I noticed Bex, already changed into a maternity top, and Liz, in a dressy shirt. _Where was Zach?_ I then felt lips against my hair and turned around to see him smirking. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? You know I can't resist you," he smiled slyly. I just rolled my eyes and told my friends to hurry up. Grant, Jonas, and Zach were perfectly different than they were before. _Time to roll_, I thought just as I pressed my lips against Zach, who was shocked since I had rejected him when he tried kissing me earlier, and strolled casually down the sidewalk making sure to turn the comms on.

I tied back my hair, letting it slump against my neck and covering my ears, just in case they noticed I had something that would let me communicate with my friends. I knew I had eyes on me, but I was THE chameleon. The one and only. Well of what I knew.

I walked around for hours doing things normal people would do. Being bored, I even decided to follow an older couple, acting like their daughter, tagging along behind them.

"Ay Bex. What you be doin'?" talking funny, just for the heck of it.

"Umm Cammie…Did they drug you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did. They even let me keep comms unit so you could rescue me!" I sarcastically answered.

"Yo Camster, what's up?" Grant laughed.

"Shut up Grant, go suck on eggs," I muttered, quietly giggling at my own joke. Suddenly, someone put their hand on my shoulder. I roundhouse kicked them and threw them into the brick wall to my right.

"That's my Gallagher girl," he muttered. I held out my hand, but he refused to take it so I pulled it back. He stood up and pretended to clap away dust on his hands.

"Why are you where I am? Do you even know what splitting up means?" I ignored his smirk.

"Why yes I do. It means 'divide up something' courtesy of Urban Dictionary," he replied, confident.

"What a smartass."

"Yup."

I unexpectedly turned around and walked opposite of where we were standing before. When I peeked over my shoulder, he was gone. Well, it was officially time to ignore Zachary Goode. The Zach that made my heart beat fast with a glance, the one who saved the damsel in distress(me) in peril, the one who has never told me he loved me though he showed it, the one who has yet to tell me he loves me, the one who never showed how much pain he had gone through, the one who never revealed his perfect cover – if he had one at all, the one who saw through me all those times when no one else could, the one and only Zachary Goode who could break down my walls.

**A/N: Oooo so how was it? This is the last chapter I actually wrote so far, so since I'm busy today, I'll write and upload the Chapter 4 late tomorrow:) All I need is 5 more reviews this time! I hope I'm not expecting TOO much:) Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I guess I uploaded it earlier than expected! Writing it last night till 2 in the morning was soo tiring, but well here it is! Oh and I saw how many hits and visitors I had for this story for the first time. Now let me tell you, I am ECSTATIC! Without further ado, I present chapter 4…(:**

It was quiet until I uttered the obvious, "Okay, I'm pretty sure we've lost them."

"Yeah, let's just get back to the warehouse for tonight," Liz replied. The rest of the group just answered with a 'yeah' or 'cool.'

When we arrived, I almost had a spaz attack remembering that _all_ of us were going to be in this one room. I know I slept near Zach before, but with everyone here…it didn't seem like a good idea.

"Um, Bex, I really need some…uh, help," I fished her away from the boys.

"Cam, you look worried?" she questioned.

"Yeah, well having us all sleep in the same room doesn't help anything!"

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. Its not like we'll get carried away or anything."

"That's just the problem. I'm trying to ignore Zach."

"Wait, why?"

"Well…To tell you the truth, being a spy is impossible when a hot _boy_ spy happens to like you," I stated bluntly.

"Cam, give him a chance." She pleaded. "Wait! I take that back! Let's just make this interesting."

I grinned knowing what to do. "So, about Alex. He's adorable and I can't wait till our next date!"

"Huh?" Bex gave me a confused look.

"I'm gonna pretend to be with someone else."

"Well in that case…Liz! Macey!" she screamed and we both beamed evily. The next hour was spent on deciding what Alex looked like, what he liked, where we met, and so on to be prepared if anyone wanted to know about us.

"Why are you girls in that corner?" Jonas asked, guarded.

"Oh hush, Jonas. I didn't know you wanted me _that_ much!" Liz giggled and we joined in. We heard a quiet 'whatever' and saw that he went back to talking with Grant and Zach. As soon as that happened, Zach stared straight at me and I swear, something passed through the air between us. I broke the glance and gave a small smile to Macey when she gave me a confused, yet concerned look. I just shook my head and subtly pointed to Zach without turning around to look at him.

She then gave us a nod and stood up. "I wanna listen to what they're talking about." We just followed her to them and I leaned against the wall.

"Hey Grant, Zach, Jonas," we acknowledged their existence, as they did to us also.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Liz began.

"No, no. Cam and I are going out," Macey saved me from being all awkward with Zach.

"Where? Maybe I should come along, just in case," we heard Zach speak up.

"Uh, not a chance. I'm doing this for Cam."

_Oh great, _I internally groaned.

"For Gallagher girl? What are you doing?" he interrogated, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, it's none of your business," I butted in.

"Fine." And then he just ignored me. Macey dressed me up, going along with the cover.

We left, and decided to shop around the mall. New York an awesome place to hold a shopping extravaganza. As Macey and I headed back to the warehouse carrying at least 4 bags in each hand, she whispered, "I'll be walking in talking about our so called 'Alex.'"

I agreed.

"Haha! I know! And he was all sweet and said 'Cam you're beautiful inside and out.' That is one _amazing_ guy," Macey and I opened the door with our confident smiles and she convinced even me with her theatrics. I noticed Zach quickly glance up at me, but pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey! How did it go?" Bex and Liz, encouraged me to talk with a wink.

"I guess I really _am_ falling for Alex," is all I said, lying. I saw from the corner of my eye that Zach was looking down. _Good, he had finally heard every word we said._

**A/N: I am soo sorry this chapter is only like 600 words!:( This is the first chapter that's been less than 1000 words! But I am extremely happy! Thanks for the 5 reviews, my loyal fans! Let's step it up a notch and get at least 7 reviews this time:) **

**~Allie Goode**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to: ashleygoode16, for advising me to put Zach's POV when 'Alex' is mentioned! Okay, well not exactly what I expected but…You still got 7 reviews:) so I shall keep my word!**

ZACH POV:

Grant, Jonas, and I were playing Snakes-and-Ladders, while the girls huddled in a corner in this one-room warehouse. We were so preoccupied of who was going to win, that we didn't notice the four of them walking towards us with Macey in the lead.

"Hey Grant, Zach, Jonas."

We nodded at them. "Yo Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex."

Then Liz spoke up. "Who wants to watch a movie?" I wanted to agree to this. Besides, movies meant more time with Gallagher girl. Just as I was about to voice my opinion, Macey interrupts with a "No, no. Cam and I are going out." _Damn you, Macey, I thought._

"Where? Maybe I should come along, just in case," I mumbled, even though we wouldn't get alone time for sure.

"Uh, not a chance. I'm doing this for Cam." I saw Grant eyeing me, as in 'what the hell is going on?'

"For Gallagher girl? What are you doing?" I asked, wary.

"Look, it's none of your business," Suddenly Cammie speaks up and takes me by surprise. Whatever my girlfriend does_ is_ my business, isn't it? But whatever, let her have it her way.

"Fine." I just turned away from her and went back to Grant and Jonas, still kind of playing Snakes-and-Ladders. Even though we resumed our game, I would still watch Cammie and Macey now and then, from the corner of my eye. She was dressing Cam up. _For what?_ That's what I wanted to know.

After about half an hour, they finally left and we were all watching the movie. I momentarily looked up at Bex and Liz. They were cuddling with Grant and Jonas, who were enjoying themselves.

"Hey Bex, Liz, do you girls have any idea what Macey and Gallagher girl are up to?" I asked, trusting that they would give me an answer.

"Nope! I mean, I wish I knew-" Liz cut off Bex.

"-but it's not like Cam to dress up for anything unless it's to see you." Well, they _did_ give me an answer, just not the one I was hoping for.

"Yo Zach, my man. Why are your panties in a bunch?" Bex's moron laughed under his breath.

"Oh my god Grant. First of all, I don't wear panties! Second, why wouldn't I worry about Cammie? What would you do if this situation were reversed?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He just said 'Oh my god', Liz! Wait till Cammie finds out Zach is a lesbian!" Bex squealed.

"You guys hate me," I clenched my teeth and sat down on the farthest side of the room. They were obviously not helping at all. What kind, loving friends. _Now, why would Cammie go with Macey, of all people out somewhere without wanting me to know? Oh God. She might be cheating on me!_ _Way to go Zach, way to go._

"You okay?" Jonas got up and sat down next to me, patting my back.

"Not really, no."

"Want me to bug her shirts?"

I thought about it for a second. "Jonas, you're the best." We grinned at each other as I went through the handbag Cam kept everything in.

"Hmm, she should have a lot of stuff in here." I picked up all her shirts and handed them to Jonas.

"If you get caught, I had no involvement in this," Jonas smiled.

"Of course not."

"I'll put the bugs in different spots on her shirt, so that way, if she finds one, all the others won't be in the same place."

"Good idea."

We bugged every last shirt Gallagher girl had, and stuffed them back into the bag, as if no one had ever touched them.

"Hey, Jonas?"

"Yeah, Zach?"

"Thanks." I smirked. Hurriedly, I went back to the group, pretending to watch the movie, but actually anxious for the other two to get back here.

"Haha! I know! And he was all sweet and said 'Cam you're beautiful inside and out.' That is one _amazing_ guy," Macey obnoxiously voiced. _What the hell?_

"Yeah it was," Cammie replied, smiling at her.

"Hey! How did it go?" Bex and Liz greeted them. _Okay so they supposedly had 'no idea what was going on'? Some friends. _And then Bex, winked at her. _Winked at her. Winked at her. Remind me, why am I thinking about a wink?_ Oh right, I had no clue if my girlfriend was _cheating on me._

"I guess I really_ am _falling for Alex." She glanced straight at me when she said that. _I was right. I was right. I was right. _All I could do now, was not look at her, so I looked down. Macey went into the bathroom, to remove her makeup, I guessed. Cam took off her sweater and tossed it into her purse. I watched her take a new pair of pajamas and walk into the bathroom. Great, now the two of them would be in there discussing her beloved 'Alex.' I turned sideways to mouth the word 'now' to Jonas and we both got up, pretending to read a newspaper. I slowly tuned out, and heard everything.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was only like Zach's POV. But the thing is, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger and the only way to do that was by ending right here. I have great ideas in store for Chapter 6! I just hope you guys enjoyed hearing it from Zach. I'm a girl, so there's like no way I'd know what else a guy would think. And I'm guessing this was kind of OOC. Sorry about that. Okay I need only 5 more reviews this time, since it took you a while to get 7. That was disappointing, so I'm lowering my expectations. Don't forget – 5 more reviews! Love you guys!**

**~Allie Goode**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kokylinda: Thanks. I read your review and I, myself, hope I don't lose my potential. I used to be so much better at writing when I was younger. I get good ideas, but the problem is I'm not sure how to put it down on paper or in this case, on Microsoft Word:) This chapter is also over 1000 words! I felt like a failure when I wrote only 600 words or so on Chapter 4 I think? Well, I was on a streak until then, but whatever. Failure leads to success! :)Okay, onto the story!**

Cammie POV:

I ushered myself into the bathroom after tossing my sweater into my handbag, and got out a pair of clean pajamas. Macey was already changing when I walked in. I turned around and closed the door carefully and quietly. Then I looked back at Macey.

I glanced around, making sure no one was watching us. "Did you notice them?"

Macey whispered back, "Yes! I swear, if we didn't get out of there when we did, they would've kidnapped us!"

"I think we should just stop making Zach jealous, seeing you're in a danger."

"I agree. Why did we make up 'Alex'?"

"Uh, I have no clue. We have to tell the others though!"

My face turned red. "There's no need to make them worry! I'll run away like I did before. Only you should know where I went."

"No Cammie, you being alone in this isn't ever safe! For crying out loud, Zach's _mom_ is hunting you down!"

I paled at the mention of his mother.

"Okay, fine," I grumbled, admitting my defeat. Macey gave me a look and slowly turned the doorknob, she walked out of the with me right on her heels. Zach ran to me.

"Cammie! It's fine. We are all in this together." He made me look at him and kissed my forehead. "Let's move, guys. It isn't safe for Cam anymore. Our best bet is to take her back to Gallagher."

Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and Macey nodded, understanding. We gathered our items and Zach closed the warehouse door making sure that the door was locked. He then looked at us with our hands on our bags and nodded. We pushed the comms unit Macey gave us into our ears and set out in the dead of night.

"It only makes sense if we stick together," Liz looked at her palm-sized iPad. "According to Gallagher, they estimated that Mrs. Goode is approximately with her team in this city. Not a good sign."

Grant gruffly answered, "We already know, it's nothing new. Let's just do what we do best. Let's be _spies_." He said the last word with pride. Bex and Grant set out as couples. Zach and Jonas were walking as best friends, as was Macey, Liz, and I. Our clothes were all black. Liz had to wear a beanie because of her bright, blond hair. Zach contacted my mom and we listened to the conversation on the comms unit. First, the dial tone was there, then we heard the beeping of the digits he pushed in. It started ringing and then there was a message followed by a beep. That's when Zach started talking. I crossed my fingers my mom would get the message in time.

"Mrs. Morgan, Cammie, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas are with me and we are in Washington, D.C. I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier but we figured out my mom is here looking for Cammie. We were in her old warehouse and just recently left. If there are any C.I.A. bases around here, could you please ask them to send in their cars to pick us up? It's definitely not safe for any of us right now. Thank you, Mrs. Morgan." He finished his message politely, and hung up.

Just as soon as he hung up, my mom called back. She was breathless and panicking as she spoke to us. Zach put the phone on speaker so all of us could hear and answer her.

"Mom! Are you alright?" I dreaded what she would say.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about me. I've already sent an SUV your way. We located you kids through our tracker."

"Okay, thanks mom. Bye!"

Just then, I saw an black SUV come around the corner.

"You guys, here's our transportation," I whispered. One by one, we stepped onto the car footing and hopped into the car. Jonas sat in the front with a C.I.A. agent, Liz and Jonas in the middle two seats, and Bex, Zach, and I in the back. Since I was sitting in between Bex and Zach, their thighs were pressed up against mine. It completely reminded me of before, when we were headed to Blackthorne. I smiled at Zach and he smiled back. I noticed Grant looking back and giving Zach a goofy grin. Zach rolled his eyes and held my hand. I looked out the window during the 3 hour long ride, watching people doing this and that, everyday people.

"Gallagher girl, wake up. We're finally home," I heard Zach whisper in my ear. In shock, I woke up, my eyes red.

"Noooo. Not yet," I complained flailing my arms at him uselessly. He sighed and picked me up, throwing me over his broad shoulders. I really wanted to go to sleep with all these problems, just escape from them. I opened my eyes for a second, only to see Zach tucking me in and then I floated into a dreamless sleep.

It was hard to breathe, hard to move. That's when my eyes flipped open. I looked around the room, feeling hazy and glanced down, noticing that my hands were tied to a chair. There was a dim light hanging right above me and I could feel the heat of the bulb sending rays to my face. I tried screaming but my tongue could feel a fat, sticky piece of type locking my upper and bottom lip.

"Hello Dear. I hope Zach has been a gentleman to you," A voice called out to me. I kept my head down, but could see a woman in her middle ages, her face hiding in the shadows of the room from my peripheral view. She looked confused because I didn't reply, and painfully ripped off the tape with one swift moment. It stung, but I bit on my tongue to keep myself from screaming.

When the pain faded, I answered her. "Oh, he certainly has been. I want an answer. Why am I here?"

"Don't get too carried away and ask questions, honey." The lady said, her face scrunched up.

"Well then, you won't get any answers." I stubbornly replied.

That's when she stepped out into enough light that I could recognize her.

I gasped. "Oh. My. God."

**A/N: Hehehe. I like it when there's cliffhangers. Okay so I actually typed the ENTIRE chapter while watching reruns of "Desperate Housewives." I like writing things while I still have the idea. Yes, I forget a lot of things. I had this whole story planned out in my head, but in a day or two, I couldn't seem to remember what I had in store. So while I don't wanna rush writing this story (kokylinda), I just wanna get something down, and go back and edit it later in the day if anything good comes to mind. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Back to Desperate Housewives:) By the way, I'd really, sincerely appreciate it if you guys took my polls, just so I could add some more spice into this story. It's on my profile page. And my avatar is how Zach is supposed to look like:) Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me PM's of what else I should probably include. Shout out to "kokylinda" for giving me really good tips so my story doesn't go down the drain in future chapters:D Love you guys!**

**~Allie Goode**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanted to suspense you guys. Plus, I was busy and I happened to be in the mood to write the next chapter today. I know, I know. I would just appreciate it if I was given some more ideas. You know what? I'll consider having a co-writer. MAYBE. But hey, it can't hurt, right? Just send me a PM if you wanna co-write with me, and I'll think about it:) **

It was_ her_. Also know as…_Zach's mom_.

My heart was beating faster and I didn't know what to do. _How did I get here? When did I get here?_ Most of all, I wanted to know, _Where did my friends go?_

"What would you want your last request to be?" I turned to Mrs. Goode.

"To speak to my friends and family, as well as…Zach," I sighed. He would be so upset, it made me sad.

"Go ahead," she gestured to the large wall sized screen on the other side of the room.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"No."

She then used her index finger to pull my chin up, smirking and gave me a did-you-really-think-I'd-let-you-initiate-contact-with-those-who-can-rescue-you look.

"Look, you have really good security, so it's practically impossible for them to break in," I gave her a logical thing to think about, while hoping I was stalling good enough. Some way, somehow Liz would find me. I was sure of it. To prove my point I jerked my head towards the five security cameras pointing at me, and the one-way-glass that faced in my direction.

She stopped and thought about it, while rubbing her chin. Then, she stepped back, away from me, and rubbed her hands together, smirking evily…If that was possible.

"You know what? You're right. I won't hesitate to kill them or you, if the little _C.I.A._ search party shows up here. So I guess I don't mind." She emphasized the word 'C.I.A.'

I gave her a faux smile and glanced up at her. "Thank you Mrs. Goode."

"Don't thank me, you little scumbag," she groaned. "What does Zach see in you?"

She said the last part to no one in particular, but made a dramatic scene by lifting her arms, as if she was seeing heaven for the first time.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed her attention, "Umm, I can't get up though?" It was more of a question.

"No, no. I'll have my men move you. Stay put, I know how much training you have had. Speaking of training, has Zach ever told you that I went to –" I cut her off.

" –the Gallagher Academy. Yes, I know, you've mentioned it before," I sighed in exasperation.

"Child! I will not tolerate that attitude of yours. Be nice to you're boyfriend's mama!" she literally screamed it at me, in a very…villainous way. "You know, Zachary was always the sweetheart. After I killed his father…I sent him to Blackthorne. It was a _Goode_ way – did you notice I said 'Goode,' Cammie dear - to teach him the tricks I used on his old man," she winked, while I listened, disgusted.

"Yeah, well, is there a reason you killed your husband?" I asked, even though I really didn't want to know.

"Frankly, yes." She still smiled, but I could see a bit of sadness in her eyes. "When Zachary was only 4 years old, his father had decided that killing wasn't his thing. So he became a double agent, helping the C.I.A. And I had figured this out, after it was too late. When Zachary went to Blackthorne – the poor thing – his father had arranged Mr. Solomon –" she spat his name –"to never let him be 'evil like I was.'" She put little air quotation marks around it.

"Why are you such sadist?" I muttered, mostly to myself, but she still heard it.

"Oh, dear, that's not a nice way of putting it. I enjoy the pain of others as long they suffer," she said smiling sweetly at me, which I knew, was fake.

Mrs. Goode, then, abruptly stood up. "I don't know why I cared enough to tell you all of this. Mark! Phillip! Come here!"

Two men walked into the room. I could tell they were heartless like her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Do me a favor, and push_ it_ to the screen." She pointed to me, and walked away. The two men – Mark and Phillip – easily moved me to in front of the screen.

"You think she'll escape?" the one with the dark brown hair, who I assumed was Mark, whispered to Phillip, I'm guessing.

"Nah, too much security." He whistled. "Speaking of, Goode is a _babe_."

"Yeah, I noticed! If she were a door, I'd bang her all day long," he beamed, obviously believing his pick up line would get him some. As if.

Right after discussing Mrs. Goode and her 'sexy features,' they turned on the screen and it said "calling Gallagher Academy."

"Girl, you better watch out. We have every surveillance possible on you," they both said. With their hands on the doorknob, they gave me one last glance before shutting the door.

"Hello?" a voice called out. I looked up at the screen.

"Zach!" my heart fluttered.

"Cammie! Where are you?" his eyes widened. Before I could say anything, he had already answered his own question.

"Let me guess. The CoC base. With my _mother_." He groaned and cursed under his breath. "Dammit!"

I nodded. "And she's tightened a lot of security around here, babe. It's best if you don't come. Don't risk _your_ lives for _me_."

"No. We won't leave you there to defend for yourself. Besides, she'd try to kill us all anyways."

"I don't think so. She's your _mom_. She cares about you!" I was so confused_. She wouldn't kill Zach. Yes me, but Zach?_ I honestly doubted that.

"No Cam. Just because your mom is like that, doesn't mean everyone else's is. She stopped caring for me when I blew up that base. You know, you were there," he reasonable explained. All of a sudden, Mrs. Goode walked in.

"Hello, Zachary. You're pretty little girlfriend will be safe with me. Say goodbye, child."

"I love you, Cam." And really quickly, Zach jotted down some stuff on a piece of paper and rapidly held it against the camera to show me a message in Morse code. It said "We're coming to get you. Get ready."

My head bobbed up and down. He pulled the message back down and smiled at me.

"I love you too," I whispered to him, and then the screen went black. Mrs. Goode had a detached plug that was connected to the screen at her hands with her free hand on her hip and she glared at me. I was back at square one. Or so I thought.

**A/N: Yeah. Feel free to review or answer my polls or send me a PM. Hope you had a great Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!**

**~Allie Goode:)**


	8. New Year's Eve  Author's Note

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry this isn't a story update but I'll have it up here soon. Just not today. Sorry.**

**I just wanted to say:**

**Thanks to everyone who stood by my side, put me down, encouraged me, belittled me, loved me, hated me, had fun with me, helped me, and let me end this year with no regrets. It made me who I am. Happy New Year. **

**2010(:**

**-Allie Goode-**

**Oh, and! Don't forget to visit my profile and take a semi-important poll!:) Thanks!**

_01-29-10: Okay I'm so sorry for neglecting this story, and this story only but the problem is that I'm having writer's block. I really, really need the help of my fans. PLEASE PM ME. Because I really don't wanna give away this story if I can't continue. But I'll have to IF I can't. Please, Please PM me._

_~Allie Goode_


End file.
